Why I Left You
by obsidians
Summary: Kuno gets a letter from beyond the grave that explains alot to him. Dark but light and lemons and mushrooms


Stupid little one shot, do you guys like these at all?

Btw, what are you favourite pairings, give me some my dears!

Sorry having writer's block again urg, my fault, not yours.

Sid.

It starts here -

Tatewaki Kuno had left his youth long behind and now his ever present bokken was now a cane at 75, yet he was still a handsome man at that age, his youthful good looks had transformed into a more distinguished version of himself. He'd fathered eight children with his beautiful wife and now had twenty-five grandchildren, of which were either kendoist or else had become students of his wife's style. Either way, he'd lived a life full of love and joy, but was still sadden by his former foe's and friend's demise.

He'd just come from the funeral where he'd placed a perfect red rose on his former rival's grave and had come away with a letter, that his former love insisted he must read, from Ranma himself.

He opened it and read it, it read:

Dear Tatewaki,

This is my final confession to you my love, I want to you know that The Pig-Tailed girl and I were the same person for once and for all. I started this letter on the day that you fell in love with Ukyou and wanted to admit that I did love you and I was the reason why you two fell in love, but I digress, you seem happy and well suited to each other as I predicted.

I had a juskenyo curse that cause me to turn into a girl, if you don't get it by now, you are truly stupid and I'm ashamed of you. Kuno chuckled at that.

I'm writing this letter from my perspective so that the facts will match up as you remember them.

You, you were someone I never really thought about, you were a pain in my ass and a dimwitted fool that I trounced every morning. Your flowery proses made me want to gag and hit you, just to shut you up.

Yet I couldn't help but admire your handsome, noble features and your powerful body. You were like the blades you carried, tall, slim and deadly. It was hard hating you when I could get lost in the indigo depths of your eyes. I didn't know how I felt about boys or girls back then, I found myself admiring beautiful youths as well as pretty girls. Let's just say that I was confused at the time.

How many times did I push away your groping hands and declarations of love and throw my anger into your pretty face? Yet a part of me longed for your kisses and thirsted for the love you offered me so freely. Yet my honour as a martial artist demanded that we dance the dance of conquest until you were defeated, time and time again.

We were almost friends, yet enemies and I pretended to hate you while I silently applauded how our sparring caused you to hone your skills and improve, you even became more alert mentally and physically. Then you became better competition for me as you matched me stroke for stroke, with your bokken flashing in the sun. With your air of confidence and your beauty, you looked like a young god, so I liked to draw out our fights as long as possible. To see you defeated in the dirt wounded me in fact.

I mourned when I found that you were to graduate and I might never see you again after the summer was done. After all, what pretence would I have used to ask for your contact information when we were supposed to be archenemies? It's not like I could just drop by your mansion. I felt my heart shatter at the idea. My love for you had to maintain a safe distance, that I could at least see you at school had had to be enough for me.

I wouldn't have taken action had Nabiki not pulled the ultimate deception on you. I was sitting in the cafeteria when I heard her gloating that she'd agreed to go to your prom with you, in exchange for you buying her a very expensive dress…and that she intended to stand you up because she already had a date! I felt so sad that you had to resort to bribing someone so odious and unfeeling to be your date for one of the most important nights of your life. Yes you'd asked me and my partner, before Nabiki and we both had laughed in your face at your sheer audacity.

My blood boiled at the cruelty that she intended to visit upon you, you who didn't deserve it. I knew that underneath your clueless, pompous and narcissistic façade, lurked someone who was lonely and insecure and wanted only to be loved. Your flowery disguise couldn't fool someone who honestly cared about you, like me.

I watched in disgust as Nabiki went for the expensive professional hair and make up sessions that you had paid for and then slipped on the skimpy designer gown that I bet cost as much as some women's full bridal attire. Her date arrived half an hour before you, as she'd arranged and photos were taken before they left.

It was then that I went into action; it was from Shampoo that I borrowed the red cheongsam with its pattern of black dragons on it. For you, I undid my customary braid and allowed my red hair to dry into its natural curls, I even wore make up.

I remember when you came to the door with a bouquet of roses and a matching corsage. You looked so handsome in your black tuxedo, with black tie, you wore a rose boutonnière and I remember thinking that those were the clothes you were born to wear. Forgot all the period nonsense that you normally dressed in, the western style tux accentuated the manly breadth of your shoulders and tall, powerful body. You looked like you could have been modeling that tux.

I could see you frowning through my window as Kasumi explained that Nabiki had already left with her date. I could see your shoulders slump in dejection when you realized that she'd used you most cruelly. Your normally confident steps seemed to drag as you walked back to your limo and that was when I jumped out the window and opened the other door. You looked so sad when I first arrived, I longed to prop up your slumped shoulders, and right your normally perfect posture and stroke away the pain etched into your face. "Hi Tatewaki, are you ready for our date?" I asked you in sweetest voice I could. I made a point of using your first name to make it seem more special, I knew that everyone else called you Kuno and you didn't much care for that, anymore then you did Tachi, the childish nickname that your father called you by.

You called me by the name that you knew me by and cheered up immediately and I suffered while you waxed on poetically about how happy you were that I changed my mind. Finally I did something I'd been longing to do and I silenced you with our first kiss. You froze and then tentatively, and almost shyly your lips began to curl under mine. I parted your lips with my tongue and I intertwined my tongue with yours, massaging it and teasing you until you were breathing heavy. You shuddered as I drew back and placed my head on your shoulder. "Please call me Ranko. Come Tatewaki, let's go to your prom" I whispered into your ear.

You should have seen Nabiki's face when I walked in on your arm. The prom was being held in the ballroom of the best hotel in town, you had originally arranged for you and Nabiki to sit at a table with your Kendo buddies, but one quick bribe later and we have a fabulous table to ourselves while everyone else was crammed in like sardines. Both of us were kind of giggly from the champagne that we'd had in your limo and found ourselves cracking jokes and making nasty comments on what other people were wearing. Especially Nabiki, although she was a slim girl, the butt bow on her dress made her normally petit bottom look huge, I think she heard us because she kept on glaring at us while we mocked her as we took turns feeding each other first oysters on a half shell and then lobster, between kisses. You haven't lived until you taste what chocolate velvet mousse cake tastes like on your loved one's tongue.

I know that most people there in theory knew that I was a guy but chose to ignore that fact while they grinned and looked on while you laughingly tried to teach me how to tango. You'd explained to me that all children from rich families are expected to know how to dance and you knew how to Waltz, Tango and Foxtrot. Quite frankly you were good and I sucked, but it was funny and we got some nice applause afterwards and got invited to a couple after parties. But after we consulted, we decided not to go and that's how we ended up at your place drinking one final bottle of champagne in front of your pool. It was almost four in the morning by that time and we both sat on the same lounge chair while pool lights danced on the surface of the cool water.

"So what's it like being eighteen?" I asked you out of curiosity, taking the bottle from you to sip it.

"It doesn't feel that much different from being seventeen" you said with a shrug.

"But you're a man now, you should do something to celebrate" I said.

"Like what?" you asked with a laugh.

"How about you get rebaptized" I suggested.

You smiled at me, "I wasn't baptized in the first place and I doubt you were either" you replied.

"No time like the present to be" I declared and before you could stop me; I did a canon ball into your pool, shoes, dress and all.

"What are you doing?" you asked with a laugh after I had surfaced.

"Helping you celebrate your day, come on in the, water's fine," I said.

"Sorry I'm kind of overdressed for the pool, now let's get you out of there" you said, taking my arm to try to pull me out, but I fooled you by bracing my foot against the side and giving you a sharp tug, which caused you to fall forward into the pool beside me. When you surfaced, you were sputtering, but laughed as soon as you pushed your sodden bangs back.

"Have you gone insane?" you asked with a smile.

"Don't you feel reborn?" I asked you, swimming until I was in front of you and I enveloped you in my arms. You looked confused for a few second and I could feel you shivering in a way that had nothing to do with the cool water. Our lips met and we hungrily kissed, I pushed off your tux jacket off you before we were even out of the pool, I could feel my nipples hardening against the thin barrier of your white shirt. You picked me up and carried me to the cabana, which contained a white lounge and without asking, closed the curtains and lay me down on it. Turning on the light, you removed your shirt studs and then your shirt until you wore just your pants and leaned over me. I was nervous and not sure if I could go through with it as I was a virgin in either form. Yet when your lips covered mine, all my doubts flew out of the window and a wave of desire washed over me. I didn't object in the least as your nimble fingers found the zipper in the back of my dress and undid it teasingly slow, caressing each part of my back as it was revealed and then running a finger down the hallow of my back, this caused me to shiver. I moaned as you peeled the damp cloth from me, I lifted my hips as it slipped down my body and you laid it aside, leaving me dressed only in a red thong that was little more then a wisp of lace and almost completely transparent. You examined me and I could see lust mixed with love in your eyes.

Undoing your pants, you allowed them to fall; you now wore only your boxers from which tented an almost painful looking erection that pointed to me like a beacon. Then you were covering me and I moaned as my sensitive nipples brushed against the hard plains your well-developed chest and strong hands started stroking my body. Your body warmth enveloped me and I shivered with a combination of fear and longing, your eyes hypnotized me just as much as your tender, but inexperience touch did, as if silently begging for me to give in. I gulped as you slipped your finger past my final barrier and found the proof of my female arousal, I gasped as you sought and found parts of my sex that soon had me panting and holding limply to your shoulders while you ravished my nipples with your hot mouth.

I hesitated when you reached down to remove my panties, I could feel my mouth go dry and wondered again if I could take the final step and allow another male to make love to me. Arousal fought nervousness while you slipped them down my legs until I lay completely naked beneath you. As if sensing that, you leaned down and gave me the sweetest kiss I'd ever received, as if you were trying to put all of your love for me into it. I was suddenly no longer nervous as my heart skipped skip a beat to be full of so much love. I had never really known how love felt; it was either forced on me or was of a poisonous variety, like that I had had from my father. Yet here it was being offered only if I wanted it and I suddenly found that I really, really did.

Kuno suddenly found himself crying to read that part.

It was me that pushed your shorts down and took a hold of your velvety soft shaft to guide you into my virgin sheath. I looked deep into your eyes to show you that I wanted you, trying to silently show you the feelings I had for you, that I was too scared to express out loud. Dammit I loved you!

With a gentle thrust, you was as far as my barrier, you seemed surprised to find it and almost pulled out, but I reached down and squeezed your firm butt to keep you in place. With a slight nod from me, you lunged forward and tore through my it. It only hurt for a second and I found myself vaguely wondering if it was all the sparring that we had done together, that had made tatters of it. I moaned at first, at the alien feeling of your warmth filling me and then gasped as the pain dissipated to be replaced by a thrill of pleasure as you slowly moved in me. Each stroke seemed to awaken in me, sensations that I didn't know could possibly exist as you arched over me. You felt so hard and so hot and I could feel my hips moving in time with yours, so that your length could caress me so deep, until I was panting with the need to release. I clung to you and cried out, as you gave me the extra friction I needed by increasing your speed until we were both covered with a sheen of sweat. I arched my back and cried out your name as my orgasm washed over me and you gasped as I clenched onto you, but you managed to ride it out. However my second one proved to be even stronger and your hot flood joined mine as we came at the same moment. I've had many orgasms since then and I will tell you that, to come as a female is a very emotional experience. That night, it was like you filled my heart and made it whole as you filled my body with your hot seed. Afterwards,we continued to caress and lazily kiss until we drifted off in each other's arms.

I woke up to find you holding and examining me as if I was the most precious thing in all of Japan. "How long have you been watching me?" I asked, the sun must have been coming up because it painted orange highlights into your black hair.

"Just a little while" you said, stroking the apples of my cheeks and my lips, until I kissed the palm of your hand.

"What are you thinking?" I asked you.

"I want to marry you" you replied.

"I-I" I responded, not sure what to say.

"Shhhh, it's okay you don't have to tell me your answer right now, just think about it" you said and then leaned down and captured my lips and we made love again.

I did think about it, I imagined my life free of nagging parents and demanding fiancées. To be with a rich man, who would allow me to do whatever I wanted and could finance any dream that I had in the world. But then I questioned whether I could give up my manhood and live as your wife and possibly even become the mother of your children. To make love to you like this ever night, it seemed so attractive. But then would you resent the fact that I wasn't born a girl once you figured it out? I knew it would take a very special person to accept both aspect of my dual existence and somehow, as much as I loved you, I knew you could never accept my curse.

But what to do about you? I didn't want to break your heart or take the chance that you would find someone heartless, like Nabiki, to lavish your love upon.

So I examined the women that I knew and made another trip to the Mushroom Temple to collect love mushrooms.

It didn't take much; all I did was invite Ukyou to have lunch with us a few days later when you were visiting me at school, I was careful not to eat any of the bento I had prepared for you both. A couple of bites was all it took and I might now as well have not been there at all, while you called each other honey and baby.

"Love mushrooms? Oh shit" Kuno said.

You kept on discussing your plans; you were to go to university in the spring and she planned to move her restaurant there and attend a local high school until you graduated, but not until after you got married later that week. I felt my heart breaking as the man I loved kissed his new fiancée, while you hurried off to consummate your new relationship, with Ukyou being carried bridal style in your arms. I didn't want to have to let you go, but knew my destiny wasn't to be a rich man's wife. I'd chosen Ukyou because she of all my fiancées, she was the nicest and the most down to earth one, nicely counterbalancing your more dramatic personality. She wanted someone to love and was lonely, just like yourself. Plus you liked your women beautiful and strong with forceful personalities and she was all of that, and you needed a strong woman to keep you grounded in realty. The bonus was that she wanted to expand in the restaurant business and you were in a good position to assist her with this financially.

It has been years since our single night of love and I now know myself, I did the bisexual thing for a while and even had an affair Ryoga. Oddly enough I came full circle and it was Akane I ended up marrying as she not only accepted both sides of me, but also was attracted to both and our love life was amazing.

I heard Ukyou and you had two kids at last count and it seems that for each kid you have, a new restaurant opens up. It seems you're doing well you seem very much in love.

One day you asked me to meet you in a bar for a drink when you were visiting your sister and you asked, "How's Ranko doing?" We'd told you that she was my twin sister.

"She's happy and expecting her first kid" I replied with a cocky smile, as Akane had just showed me the test that night, with a demur blush.

"You have to admit that it was kind of weird how Ukyou and I fell in love like that, when I was all ready to marry Ranko" you pointed out.

"Yes totally strange" I admitted. You were dressed business causal and looked for all the world like the handsome young husband and father that you were, there was no trace of your samurai persona left. You got even better looking with age and years of weight-training, supplemented with kendo training, kept your muscular frame trim.

Tatewaki I'm sorry to have posed myself as your love that night, but in all honesty, I do love you and did until I died.

Yours,

Ranma.

Kuno read this and thought all about the implications of it, as he urged his driver to take him home to his wife. But mushrooms were all he could think about, he had wondered about his abrupt shift in emotions at the time. How much of his married love was real? He wondered, until he saw his wife, she had some flour on her cheek from showing one of their grandchildren how to make a new recipe and then he realized that he had been blessed by not only Ranma, but by the gods themselves, for her. She was lovely for her age, her hair only lightly touched with grey and body still firm.

She brought him some sake, "are you okay after attending his funeral?" she asked him.

"I'll be fine. Ukyou are you upset that you never married Ranma?" he finally asked her after all those year.

"I married the greatest jackass ever," she said with a giggle, that got him chuckling too and he silently blessed the mushrooms and Ranma for giving him the greatest gift ever, out of love for him.

They spent to rest of the evening discussing old memories and doing sake toasts to a great man.


End file.
